1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water dispensers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety device for limiting access by children to water dispensers.
2. General Background of the Invention
Water dispensers are common today, as more people are becoming health-conscious and are wary of drinking the water which flows in the plumbing in their homes. Many of these health-conscious people have small children, and these small children like to play with the water dispensers. This child's play at best only wastes water (which is relatively expensive) and wets the floor around the water dispenser; much worse, it poses a safety hazard, as many water dispensers today have hot water spigots as well as cold, and the children can scald themselves when playing with this spigot.